


you're my everything

by blindinglights



Series: Tumblr Fic [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: "The way you said I love you" prompt fill, #22 Muffled from the other side of the door.





	you're my everything

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts for "the way you said I love you" fic meme and someone asked for #22 _Muffled from the other side of the door_. I'm starting to move over what prompts I've filled on Tumblr. Just short ficlets, but I wanted them in one place!

Kent had run to the bathroom almost two minutes ago with a muttered, “I gotta…I need to go.” There was a shakiness to his voice that had Alexei putting his fork down, two seconds away from getting up and following him. Now Alexei sits at the dinner table, where both Jack and Bitty are silent and unmoving. Alexei keeps looking over at the hallway, half thinking he needs to move already and half thinking - hoping - that Kent will be right back any second.

Alexei’s not even sure he understands what happened to cause Kent to get up and leave so abruptly. The dinner was fine, at first. Everyone was happily talking. Jack and Alexei were deep in a discussion about the Little Falconers program and the different ways that they can work to make it better. And Alexei knows Bitty and Kent were having their own discussion, although Alexei’s unsure about what. But whatever it was had Kent darting out of the room.

“What happen?” Alexei finds himself asking, looking over at Bitty who is wide-eyed.

“Um. I’m not sure?” Bitty looks bewildered as he looks over at the hallway, and then back at Alexei. “We were just talking. I was telling him about a recipe he can try for your parents, because I know they’re coming in a few weeks. And then I asked him if y’all had any upcoming plans.”

“Anything else?” Alexei asks, because that can’t be everything.

“He asked me what Jack and I are doing, and I said we were looking into adoption, and then he bolted.”

“Oh,” Alexei breathes out. Is Kent upset that Jack and Bitty are going to have a kid? He thought Kent was over Jack. Everything has been fine leading up to this moment. It’s only been three months, but it’s been the happiest three months of Alexei’s life. The thought that maybe Kent isn’t as happy as he seems causes an ache in Alexei’s chest. “I be right back.”

When he reaches the bathroom, he takes a few deep breaths before knocking gently against the door. “Kent?” He can hear sniffling on the other side of the door, like Kent’s been crying, and that tugs at Alexei’s heart. The last thing he wants is Kent upset and crying. “Kent?” Alexei tries again. “котенок?”

Kent sniffles again and mumbles, “Go away, Alexei.”

“Just talk, please?” When Kent doesn’t bother answering, Alexei slides down onto the floor with his back against the door and decides he’s just going to wait Kent out. So he listens to Kent cry, and with each sniffle and sob, it kills Alexei because all he wants to do is hold Kent.

It feels like it’s been hours before Kent finally speaks up. “I know you’re out there.”

“Not leaving,” Alexei tells him. “Stay right here. I hate when you cry.”

“Why?” Kent asks, voice watery.

“Why need good reason? I’m love you. Not leave man I love crying in bathroom. You not come out? I stay here all night.” Alexei rubs his hands against his thighs, letting out a breath. “Hate when you upset, and I not know why. Want to fix it, want you not to–” Alexei’s cut off by the door opening, startling Alexei.

Kent’s red-faced from crying and there’s still tears falling down his face. Alexei hurries to stand up. He puts a hand on Kent’s hip and pulls him close, his other hand coming up to wipe the tears from Kent’s face. Kent lets out a shaky breath and asks, “You said you love me?”

“Maybe too soon–”

“No, it’s not–”

“Is okay if you not say it back–”

“I love you, too. God, I really do.” Kent kisses him then. Alexei can taste the salt of his tears and maybe Kent’s still crying, just a little bit, but Alexei kisses him harder, pushing his hands through Kent’s hair and loving the little sounds Kent makes.

Alexei forces himself to pull away enough to ask, “Why you upset?”

“Bitty was talking about your parents, the fact that he and Jack are going to have a kid soon, and then I couldn’t stop thinking about the what ifs and I – I’m just meeting your parents in a few weeks, we’ve barely been dating a few months, and all I can think is this might not last but I really love you.”

“I’m little bit scared, too. But we try together and it is easier, yes? Next time you upset, we talk.”

They spend a few minutes after that just holding each other, Kent still sniffling into Alexei’s shoulder, before Kent pulls away.

“Tell me again.”

“I love you,” Alexei murmurs against Kent’s lips.

Kent smiles into the kiss and whispers back “I love you, too”. They don’t hear the front door shutting, but both Bitty and Jack make sure to text them both that they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts over [here](http://alexeiiimashkov.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or just come talk to me about anything! :)


End file.
